Everythings bigger in Hogwarts?
by givemhellkid13
Summary: How will seventeen year old Casey from a small town in Texas react to being told she is the goddaughter of Albus Dumbledore? Probably not so great..this is one place where duct tape can't fix everything.
1. Life is Perfect

Did you ever think that there was something more than life as you saw it? Like there was a whole other extraordinary world somewhere that you had no clue about? Well Casey Grover was not that person.

She was perfectly content thinking that the world was the world and that was it. She was happy with who she was, a small town girl from Texas. She knew she was adopted, and that her real parents where Scottish. Nevertheless, she was content with how things turned out, she loved her mom and dad, and two older brothers (even if they were overprotective and usually a pain). She loved her dogs, her house in the middle of nowhere, her beat up old pickup truck, and most of all her crazy friends. That was one of her favorite things about growing up in a town with only five hundred people, her friends actually knew the real her. They all knew each other since they were two years old, playing in the sand at an older siblings little league baseball game. They started kindergarten together, bonding and sharing crayons, they were friends before the age where everyone judged everyone, or tried to be someone different. You could be yourself around them and not have to worry about it because they already knew you were probably insane anyways.

Despite the fact that she was terribly disorganized, Casey Grover had her life planned out. She was going to finish high school in the top ten percent of her class, which she was sure she would do since she was third right now. Then she would go to a small college and get a degree in kinesiology and go on to become a physical therapist. She would travel the world for a few years and then get married to the perfect man and raise her children in a small town with lots of land and a few dogs. She was halfway through her junior year in high school, so close to going to the real world and achieving her dreams. Yes, life would be great, she thought. However, some force, in this case it was most likely a blue-eyed white bearded old man, had different plans for her.


	2. Cup Cakes, Shoes, and the New Year

Ever since she was little Casey's parents told her she was special. She was seven years eight months and three weeks old when she realized that was something that every grown up told every little kid. What she did not realize was that they were actually telling the truth. Now she was seventeen years five months and nine days old, and she was about to find out just how special she was.

Casey, being blissfully unaware of this, had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for the New Year's Eve/birthday party they had at her friend Jessica's house each year. When she was finished she gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror in her room. Her brown hair fell a few inches below her shoulders and was naturally curly, and very thick. It had the littlest hint of red in it, "probably because I'm Scottish." She thought. It had a few natural dark blond streaks in it, mostly around her face. She loved that, because they really brought out her honey brown, almost ocher colored eyes, especially in the summer. She had a roundish face, with a little bit of a natural blush, and a few light freckles on her cheeks from always being in the sun so much. She was wearing blue jeans that were bleached with holes and shreds all over them and a low cut, but not too low, black shirt with The Spill Canvas written in what was supposed to look like purple paint. She was about five foot seven, and weighed about 150. She was not fat really; she just had more muscle on her body from playing sports since she was four, which made her legs look great in a skirt, even though she rarely wore them. She didn't have a huge butt like some girls did, but she did have a rather large chest, which some of her guy friends would tease her about and try to throw skittles down her shirt. Nevertheless, she was happy with the way she looked. She put on a grey and black wristband and laced up the purple and white shoelaces on her black converse. She grabbed her bag full of clothes for spending the night after the party and Jessica's birthday present (a cute is what we aim for shirt and a gift certificate to the local music store) and called bye to her parents while fighting off her overexcited dogs and jumping into her old black pickup truck.

"So how was the party?" asked Jessica as all the girls were sitting around in their pajamas. Her dad had finally chased off all the guy's since it was four in the morning. There were scattered remarks of "great" and "fun" and even a couple of snores from the people who had already fallen asleep. As the lights were turned off and everyone snuggled under their blankets, Casey pondered the events of the night. "It was a fun party." She thought. "Almost as fun as the time we all jumped in a pond at Kerrie's in the middle of that lightning storm... or that time we all stripped down and jumped in the lake when were on that school field trip and the teacher just laughed and went back to his fishing.. I wonder why all of our fun centers around water..." she thought while remembering earlier that night how two of her friends decided to have a paddle boat race in Jessica's pond which ended in the sinking of one of the boats. She decided she needed some sleep though, she hadn't really been feeling very well since around midnight. She figured it was because she kissed David at midnight, well not so much of a kiss as him yelling "WHOOO! Two Thousand and Nine!" and proceeding to grab her face and plant one on her before running away while she threw cupcakes at him. "Idiot face David...he was probably sick or something.... I'm gonna get a disease all because of him. Next time I see him I'm gonna throw my shoe at his head... I wish I hadn't thrown all those cupcakes... I'm kinda hungry..." These where the last thoughts she had before she finally drifted off to sleep.

She woke up around eleven the next morning to her cell phone blasting Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship. She groggily grabbed for her phone and flipped it open. "Ugh?" she muttered into the phone while smoothing down her crazy hair. "Good morning to you too Honey, its almost noon... don't you think you should come home by now. We're having visitors later this evening." Said the voice of her mom. She replied with an "uh sure... I'll be there soon, bye love you." She had a headache and still felt bad from the night before, and was ready to get home and go back to sleep so she threw on her jeans from the night before not even bothering to take off the short shorts she used as pajamas. She left the house careful not to wake anyone who was still sleeping and drove home again, wondering who the company was going to be, and how what was the best type of shoes to wear next time she saw David.


	3. Bird is the Word

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the keyboard i typed this story on.

Authors Note:

Chapter 3: In which spoons are thrown, song are sang, and football teams are dissed.

Oh and oceanlover14, the only thing that i know for sure can't be fixed with duct tape is a dining room table, but your good with car doors, and even water coolers.

* * *

"I wonder when he is going to get here?" asked Casey's mother as she stood over the stove cooking dinner for the night. "Who's he? And what's for dinner?" Inquired Casey while she strummed on her beat up acoustic guitar. "That's a surprise Hun, and it's chicken Parmesan, your favorite." Replied her mom while stirring the noodles. Casey wondered who this mystery "he" was, and why her family was acting so strange towards her since she got home from the party. Her parents were acting as if they were nervous and her brothers were making odd comments. Her oldest brother, Lee, kept on referring to her as "his little soldier". Travis, her brother who was only a year older, kept looking at her as if she was going to make him explode and told her "if you can make lead into gold, I'm buying a shit load of pencils." This only confused her more and left her muttering "What the Hell?" Any time she tried to confront them about it her brothers would just butt in saying "you haven't heard the word?"

"What word?" she would ask.

"Well everyone knows that bird is the word!" they would yell enthusiastically.

"Oh god" she would mutter, while making a mental note to never let them watch Family Guy. She would just walk away while the boys continued on singing.

"A-well-a every body's heard about the bird  
B-b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word"

"Shut UP!" she yelled while throwing the spoons that she was supposed to be setting the table with at them.

"A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well- a OUCH!"

A spoon collided with the side of Travis's face.

....

....

....

"You hit me with a spoon" The incredulous look on his face was priceless.

.....

"Um... no i didn't?" Casey said trying to find a way to escape whatever Travis was planning as revenge.

.....

There was a stare down. Travis's eye twitched, it was getting red, and finally...

blink.

"WHOO!" Casey was cheering mentally, doing a happy dance on the inside.

Mom walked in...

"Casey your supposed to be setting the table, not the floor."

......

"Whats going on?" Casey's mom inquired looking back and forth between them.

....

"Casey spooned me!" yelled Travis while pointing accusingly at her.

"Wha-? No i didn't you sicko!" she looked disgusted.

"Mom- i didn't- i threw-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Travis ran from the room screaming with his hands flapping like a bird, tripped on a box, got up and run off.

.........

"okaaaay" Casey said while staring at the spot he had previously been.

"Your brothers a freak." her mother stated while staring at the same spot.

"Gets that from Dad right?"

"Good Girl" her mom nodded in approval and patted her head as she walked off.

Casey picked up the spoons and placed new ones that had yet to be contaminated on the table.

She decided she should change clothes since she was playing outside with the dogs in the ones she had on. She walked in her room and went to her closet.

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Her scream could probably be heard for miles away.

He popped her head in her room and held up a roll of duct tape and spun it around his finger like it was a gun. Then he proceeded to blow his finger out and with a cocky grin said

"Spoon that sucka."

If looks could kill Travis would be shot, cut up with a chainsaw, burned, and buried.

Casey looked back to her closet. The door was shut and there was duct tape covering the entire thing making it impossible for her to open.

"How the hell did he do that so quick. That boy is a genius with a role of duct tape." She thought to herself while attempting to remove the tape from her wall and praying it didn't take off any paint.

She finally got her closet open and opted for wearing her favorite pair of Lucky Jeans (which Casey thought was pretty much the best brand of pants ever) and a T-Shirt with the OU Wagon on the front and BOOMER SOONER written underneath it. The back had Bradford written across the top and the number 14 like it was a jersey. She threw on some red converse and walked into the living room while waiting for the snide remarks she was going to get from her brothers.

"Sooners suck balls" said Lee

"We totally kicked your ass this year" said Travis.

"They won by ten points." said Casey. "and im sorry, who's goin to the championship? oh wait.. thats US!"

Her dad walked in with her mom

"Get out of my house wearing that shirt" said her dad.

PSH! Whatever, who's that Colt Mccoy kid who almost won the Hiesman this year? countered her mom.

"Yea! Go Momma!" said Casey slapping hands with her.

Casey's father grew up in Dallas, Texas, while her mother grew up in the Oklahoma panhandle. Her brothers followed her Dad's footsteps and became Texas Longhorn football fans while Casey opted with her mothers views and became an Oklahoma Sooners football fan. Anybody who knows college football knows that those are two of the biggest rival schools there are, so living with such avid fans under the same roof was somewhat explosive. Her parents called the weekend when they played divorce weekend, and where allways making bets like, "If Sooners win you have to do the dishes for a month."

The family was just sitting around the flat screen in the living room and watching reruns of The Office, which was one of Casey's favorite T.V. shows, when they heard a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot. No one reacted because that was a normal sound around where they lived.

"Daddy, i think someones trying to hunt on our land again." said Casey

"Want i should take care of it, Father?" said Lee in his best mobster voice.

"No, dogs are inside, wont shoot nothin of ours." grunted her Dad.

Everyones head shot up when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" said Casey's mother.

She opened the door and in walked a tall old man. He had long white hair and a beard, and Casey thought that those sparkling blue eyes looked vaguely familiar.

* * *

Chapter 4 soon. Studying for SAT's, bear with me


End file.
